


Отчего Халк на самом деле ненавидит головоногих

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайное заклятие одарило Стива чудесными, замечательными, пурпурно-синими щупальцами. Ну как было не воспользоваться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчего Халк на самом деле ненавидит головоногих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The real reason why the Hulk hates cephalopods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525080) by [fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna). 



— Хочу, чтоб ты меня ими трахнул.

Стив поглядел на Тони без малейшего восторга.

— Твой жених превратился в восьминогого кузена Урсулы, а твоя первая мысль при этом — «я хочу его поиметь»? Серьезно, Тони?

— Милый, это ГОРЯЧИЙ кузен Урсулы, и, для протокола, я когда-то отлично проводил время с японским порно. Ну, а секс с щупальцами — вообще моя давняя неисполненная фантазия.

— Хотелось бы знать, почему.

— Поверь, лучше не стоит. Но эти малышки, что у тебя сейчас вместо ног, вызывают у меня жгучий энтузиазм. Не то чтобы мне не нравились твои ноги, сам знаешь, я могу часами их вылизывать...

— На прошлой неделе ты именно этим и занимался.

— Да, но почему сейчас ты продолжаешь болтать — вместо того, чтобы засунуть одно из этих чудесных щупалец мне в задницу?

— Может, потому, что сейчас вы не в вашем чертовом логове извращений, сукины вы дети? — не выдержал Клинт, стоявший у Тони за спиной.

— Э... Да, ребята, мы вообще-то еще здесь.

— И каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что ниже падать уже некуда, они нас удивляют.

— Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Старк, если ты хочешь суши, просто закажи их.

Тони развернулся к остальным членам команды, собравшимся вокруг ванной, в которой распростерся Стив, и ткнул пальцем в грудь Клинта.

— Во-первых, птичьи твои мозги, ванная, в которую вы все вломились, — наша, и я могу сколь угодно грязно говорить со своим родным кальмаром — или женихом, если угодно, — и буду, черт тебя дери, плевать, насколько ты чувствительный.

— Во-вторых, — он указал на Коулсона, — я уехал на два дня. На два чертовых дня, а вы позволили, чтобы в Капитана Америку попало чертово проклятие и превратило его ниже талии в чертова осьминога! Какого черта, вашу мать? 

— Многовато чертей для одной фразы, — заметил Сэм. Фил даже не моргнул, зато Брюс прочистил горло, привлекая внимание.

— Тони, успокойся. Мы уже проверили все его жизненные показатели, и они в норме. За исключением некоторого... э... излишка конечностей, Стив совершенно здоров.

— А что касается проклятия, — добавила Наташа, — то это работа одного идиота, вообразившего себя магом. Он даже слизеринский шарф нацепил! Мы уже поймали его, и он клянется, что действие закончится через три дня, — то есть, уже через два с половиной.

— Уверена?

— Я сама его допрашивала.

Плечи Тони отчасти расслабились, и он слабо улыбнулся Наташе, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву. Тот ответил ему взглядом, преисполненным смиренной тоски, и положил голову на руки, сложенные на бортике ванны. Тони мягко провел пальцами по его мокрым волосам, и Стив бросил на него умоляющий взгляд сквозь ресницы.

— Уходим, ребята. — Наташа подтолкнула Сэма к выходу, махнула рукой остальным в универсальном жесте «группа, за мной», и Тони в очередной раз вспомнил, почему обожает ее куда сильнее прочих.

Когда они остались наедине, а дверь закрылась, он немедленно опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться со Стивом лицом к лицу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Стив поднял голову, целомудренно поцеловал Тони в кончик носа и опустился щекой обратно на руки, вместо ответа безрадостно помахав в воздухе одним из щупалец. Они были темно-синего цвета, с налетом пурпура, и манили Тони. Любопытство толкало на подвиги.

— Можно, я...

Стив кивнул и придвинулся ближе, позволяя Тони коснуться их на пробу. Но стоило только дотронуться, Стив отдернул его прочь, напрягшись всем телом и резко зашипев.

— Черт! 

Тони отшатнулся, глядя на него с тревогой. 

— Малыш, ты в порядке? Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет... — Стив озадаченно посмотрел на щупальце, так резко приблизив его к лицу, что чуть не стукнул себя им по носу. — Просто... Обычно они не такие чувствительные.

— Да ну? — Тони снова придвинулся и уселся на мокром кафеле рядом с ванной, скрестив ноги. Стив приподнял другое щупальце и осторожно коснулся им лба Тони. Затем закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание на несколько мгновений, прежде чем улыбнуться, несколько расслабившись, и снова провести щупальцем по лицу Тони, по его щекам и шее.

— Иногда ощущений больше, в зависимости от того, чего я касаюсь. Я едва ощущаю стенки ванны, а когда Брюс меня осматривал, я почти не замечал его прикосновения. А от твоих — словно током бьет. Не знаю, отчего, но тебя я в самом деле чувствую.

Тони хмыкнул, протянул руку к тому самому щупальцу, что исследовал раньше, и притянул его к себе. Оно оказалось скользким, но на удивление плотным и, при ближайшем рассмотрении, совсем не пурпурным, но цвета глубокого океана, с переплетающимися алыми линиями, изгибающимися, как узоры дамасской стали. Великолепно.

На нижней стороне щупальца было полным—полно маленьких присосок, и когда Тони провел по ним пальцем, Стив издал довольный горловой звук и повернул щупальце подставляя нижнюю сторону, явно напрашиваясь на ласку. Щупальце, которым он до этого гладил лицо Тони, теперь обвилось вокруг его горла и пробралось под воротник рубашки.

— Это действительно приятно. Это как... искры удовольствия.

— Искры, значит. — Тони хмыкнул и на пробу лизнул одну из присосок, ощущая, как щупальце сокращается под его губами. Стив не упустил момент, протолкнув кончик щупальца в рот, и Тони, погладив его языком, начал легонько сосать.

— Аааа.. — выдохнул Стив, дрожа и немного приподнимаясь. — Ух ты!

— Итак, — ухмыльнулся Тони, вынув щупальце изо рта, — как ни соблазнительно было бы заявить, что твои щупальца так чувствительно реагируют на меня одного, у меня есть более устойчивая теория, основанная на том, что ты мне только что сказал.

— Да? — произнес Стив, слегка задыхаясь.

— Реакция на электричество!

— А?

— Я думаю, что твои щупальца реагируют на электрические импульсы. Вроде бы осьминоги на такое не способны, но я не биолог, как и наш хогвартский беглец. Тем не менее, все живые существа генерируют слабый электрический ток, и предполагается, что ты будешь улавливать его для охоты и ориентирования в пространстве. Но так как ты на самом деле человек, твой мозг воспринимает электрические импульсы неверно, вот почему они такие слабые, а ты почти ничего не ощущаешь.

Стив моргнул.

— Твой арк-реактор.

Тони кивнул.

— И электромагнит, запитанный от него, а также эн-наниты, использующие его остаточную энергию для регуляции активности энзимов. Да у меня, если хочешь знать, прямо под кожей расположена целая электросеть. Я — ходячий электроприбор, и твои новые части тела, похоже, крайне этому рады... Над чем ты смеешься?

Улыбающийся Стив поднялся из воды, чтобы со счастливым видом его поцеловать.

— И, несмотря ни на что, это всегда и только ты. — Он отстранился, с нежностью глядя на Тони. — Даже если я превращаюсь в проклятого осьминога, мое тело все равно реагирует только на тебя. Как ты это делаешь?

— Это такая суперспособность, пирожочек, — ухмыльнулся Тони, поднимаясь с бортика ванны и пинком сбрасывая туфли. — Джарвис, отрегулируй температуру воды — у тебя есть данные. И включи музыку, микс номер шесть, звук на тридцать три процента.

— Да, сэр, — отозвался ИИ. Когда ванную комнату наполнила чувственная музыка с арабскими нотками, Стив приподнял было бровь, но тут же расплылся в восхищенной улыбке.

— Ты действительно делаешь то, о чем я думаю?

Тони только щелкнул пальцами. Ослабив узел галстука, он содрал его через голову и отбросил в сторону, раскрутив в такт музыке. А потом перешел к пуговицам, многозначительно покачивая бедрами.

— Еще как! Я серьезно говорил, знаешь ли.

Стив оценивающе хмыкнул, наслаждаясь зрелищем.

— О том, чтобы я трахнул тебя щупальцами?

Тони, уже без рубашки, скользнул к нему вплотную и приподнял его подбородок одним пальцем. Озорной блеск глаз совершенно соответствовал непристойной ухмылке.

— В постели мы занимались и кое-чем похуже.

Стив фыркнул, ухватив его за ремень руками и поглаживая одним щупальцем пресс.

— Не думаю.

— Ну, может быть, и нет. Но все когда-нибудь случается впервые, правда? Не переживай, тебе понравится.

Стив выдохнул в миллиметре от кожи Тони, прихватив зубами его бедро, и начал стягивать с него штаны, первым делом избавившись от ремня.

— Меня гораздо больше беспокоит то, что тебя это не беспокоит совершенно.

— О, солнышко, у меня такое живое воображение...

— Знаю.

— ...и прямо сейчас я представляю, что ты можешь со мной сделать щупальцами.

— Это я тоже знаю. — Стив ухмыльнулся, щупальцем поглаживая бугор под ширинкой Тони. — Ты ненормальный.

— А ты меня любишь.

— Люблю, — согласился Стив, все еще ухмыляясь, и стащил Тони за талию в воду, с помощью двух щупалец окончательно избавляя его от брюк и белья. В его руках оказался восхитительный смеющийся мужчина, извивающийся угрем и пытающийся атаковать его рот. И кто бы после этого мог обвинить Стива за то, что он позволил себе расслабиться? Он отпустил щупальца свободно странствовать по коже Тони, наслаждаясь удивительным ощущением электрических искр везде, где он касался. Чистый восторг и... хм, одно из щупалец казалось особенно восприимчивым. На мгновение он оторвался от губ Тони, чувствуя, как приятно царапают шею его бородка и зубы. Он откинул голову и застонал, громко и протяжно, но все же нашел в себе достаточно сил, чтобы приподнять то самое чуткое щупальце и изучить его. Ощущение казалось насыщенным и знакомым. Последние несколько дюймов немного отличались от остальных, на них не было присосок, а кончик щупальца был чуть менее заостренным и скользким. Хм. Запомнить бы на буду...

— Приятно? — осведомился Тони, обхватывая щупальце у основания и начиная его гладить, твердо и ровно, по всей длине, и давление его влажной ладони вызвало серию совершенно восхитительных вспышек во всем теле Стива.

— Черт—черт—черт—черт... Ах! Тони!

— Ммм... Обожаю, когда ты извиваешься подо мной. Можешь потрогать меня где угодно, малыш, внутри и снаружи — всё твоё.

Черт.

У Стива хватило вежливости, чтобы задыхаясь спросить: «Стоп-слово — как обычно?», когда Тони, чье тело ощущалось чистым электричеством, еще сильнее к нему прижался. Они поцеловались, отчаянно и голодно, сплетая языки, впиваясь в скользкие губы в страстном танце, и Тони оттянул волосы Стива...

— О, да, блядь, да! Да-да-да! Да — всему, не останавливайся, прошу, малыш! Ах!

Звуки, которые издавал Тони, заставили бы покраснеть и его самого в молодости, но ему не было до этого дела, потому что Стив — Стив был везде и был чертовски горяч.

— Ох, детка, прошу, прошу, ради всех святых, блядь! Вставь мне уже!

Стива уже не требовалось уговаривать — его кровь и так кипела, и он развернул их, прижимая Тони спиной к стене, обхватывая, поддерживая и раздвигая его бедра двумя щупальцами. Почему-то само по себе это оказалось невероятно эротичным, и оба они замерли на мгновение, тяжело дыша и едва соприкасаясь губами.

— Давай уже, солдат, — шепнул Тони, откинув голову.

— Есть, сэр!

Стив направил одно из своих левых щупалец между ног Тони, но внезапно передумал и выбрал третье справа, то самое, что ощущалось иначе и как-то знакомо... было таким отзывчивым, таким чувствительным... ммм...

Он на пробу самым кончиком потер анус Тони, идеально расслабленный и гладкий от воды и слизи, одновременно оставляя засос под челюстью.

— Да, — прошептал Тони, и кончик щупальца толкнулся внутрь — и это было так хорошо... После двух дней отсутствия Тони был тугой и безумно горячий; Стив еще раз толкнулся внутрь и наружу, и снова внутрь, уже чуть сильнее, раскрывая Тони мучительно медленными толчками, поворачивая щупальце до тех пор, пока тот не захныкал, а потом...

— А! Блядь, Стив, малыш, еще, пожалуйста, еще, да, вот так, здесь, именно здесь, так хорошо, дай мне, дай еще, пока я не смогу больше терпеть, раскрой меня сильнее, засунь его внутрь целико... О! О! Еще!

Стив был совершенно оглушен, щупальце в заднице Тони было напряжено и толкалось с каждым движением глубже и глубже. Наверное, ему стоило отстраниться, но было слишком, слишком хорошо. И Тони определенно не жаловался, наоборот — было больше похоже, что он вот-вот кончит. Но нет, не сейчас... Стив обхватил другим щупальцем основание его члена, и Тони заизвивался в его руках, идеально выгибая спину и ругаясь. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, а зрачки так расширились, что глаза казались полностью черными, и, черт, да...

Стив полностью потерял контроль, и Тони чувствовал себя настолько невероятно заполненным... Ах! А потом другое щупальце — сколько же их у Стива? Ах да, восемь, — провело по его губам, и Тони еще хватило на то, чтобы приласкать его языком. Оно было соленым, но со слаборазличимым сладковатым привкусом, напомнившим Тони о лакричных леденцах, которые он любил в детстве. И он принялся сосать щупальце, послушно открыв рот, когда Стив толкнулся глубже. Тони поперхнулся и хрипло застонал, и тут же был отпущен на свободу, но щупальце в его заднице начало двигаться резче, прокручиваясь, поворачиваясь, ведя его к точке невозврата. Он был раскрыт сильнее, чем когда—либо в жизни, заполнен целиком, принимая в себя скользкую твердую плоть совершенно потерявшегося в ощущениях Стива. Тони был близко, так близко, но он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Черт, Стив! Малыш... а-ах! Такой большой! Ты меня целиком заполнил. А-а! Да! Вот так, прямо в меня, да, прошууу...

Он даже не знал толком, о чем просит, но они со Стивом не за красивые глаза назывались лучше всего сработавшейся парой года. И Стив догадался, и снова заполнил рот Тони щупальцем, втолкнув его внутрь, и в этот раз тот смог его принять — такое твердое и толстое, толкающееся в его горло в одном ритме с тем, что распирало его задницу, и блядь, да... 

Зрение поплыло, Тони затрясло с головы до ног, и это было так потрясающе здорово! Стив тоже неконтролируемо вздрагивал, Тони чувствовал это, чувствовал, как дрожит щупальце, трущееся о его простату, заставляя искрами вспыхивать все у него внутри; и те два, которыми Стив прижимает его к стене; и то, что в горле... Толстые, горячие... Блядь! 

Все вокруг плавилось и горело. Тони застонал, стараясь вздохнуть поглубже, невнятно прося о чем-то сквозь сладкую плоть во рту... Он снова не знал, о чем, он просто хотел кончить — прямо сейчас. И когда Стив застонал и сомкнул зубы на его ключице (как он любил делать, доходя до пика), а щупальце на основание члена разжалось, тот излился с задушенным стоном, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях.

Они прижимались друг к другу, переживая последние мгновения оргазма, тяжело дыша, почти вплавляясь друг в друга. Так нежно и приятно... Ммм...

Стив выскользнул из Тони и отпустил его бедра, а потом усадил, прижав спиной к своей груди.

— Ух ты.

— Ага.

Тони все еще тяжело дышал, лениво ухмыляясь и буквально светясь. Протянув руку, он мягко провел по волосам Стива. Тот сдавленно фыркнул.

— Поверить не могу, что ты смог уговорить меня так тебя трахнуть.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволил себя уговорить.

Стив постарался сделать вид, будто бы он не в восторге, но быстро капитулировал, отдавшись посторгазменной неге. Тони извернулся, улегся удобней и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Тони?

— Да, солнышко?

— Мне кажется... нет — я уверен, что кончил в тебя щупальцем.

— Хм. Третьим справа?

— Как ты?.. — Стив немедленно вытащил означенное щупальце из воды, но смотрел при этом не на него, а на Тони. Тот был полностью расслаблен и гладил его по волосам.

— Это твой гектокотиль.

— Мой — что?

— Твой осьминожий член.

— О, боже... во-первых, никогда его так не называй, а во-вторых — хотелось бы знать, откуда тебе это вообще известно!

Тони приподнял бровь.

— Японское порно.

— Ну, конечно. — Стив фыркнул, закатывая глаза, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы прямо сейчас переходить к обмену колкостями. — Дай мне десять минут, и я обязательно придумаю ответ.

— А потом мы посмотрим, что еще можно выжать из этой ситуации. — Тони ухмыльнулся, и... ладно, это тоже был очень хороший план.

***

На следующее утро во время завтрака Тони появился в кухне в одном белье, с большой сумкой в руках, опустошил холодильник и был таков.

Все его тело было усыпано следами присосок.

Клинта стошнило прямо Брюсу на колени.


End file.
